


Absolution

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They saved the world, but that doesn't mean it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Eight - Prompt:
> 
> [Better Days](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=JXmVnT1jElA) by Goo Goo Dolls

It was done. The hot summer sun shone bright overhead as the heroes stood under the Pillars of Creation. It was hard to believe that they had finally made it; after all the horror and anguish of the past few months, it seemed surreal to be standing here, victorious.

Cara fell away first, drifting to the edge of the cliff where Dahlia sat. Zedd was waxing on about victory and light and love, but Kahlan's eyes were firmly focused on the two Mord-Sith. Jealousy burned in her stomach at the companionable ease in which they sat together, staring out at the ocean.

She had never trusted Dahlia - a mistrust Dahlia had justified by betraying Cara at the first opportunity, only to redeem herself by helping Cara to escape with the Stone of Tears - not to mention her vital role in today's events. Kahlan still didn't know what to make of Dahlia, but she couldn't help but be grateful to her.

Dahlia looked up as Kahlan approached, a resigned knowledge glinting behind the stoic mask of the Mord-Sith. She rose from her place beside Cara, meeting Kahlan halfway to murmur a few soft words before joining Richard and Zedd.

Cara didn't acknowledge Kahlan's presence until the Confessor had settled in beside her, and even then her eyes remained fixed on the horizon, hands carefully folded into fists in her lap.

"We'll be on our way before sunset."

Kahlan's eyes widened. "On your way?" Reaching out, she covered Cara's hands with her own. "You're leaving?"

The raw hurt and confusion in Kahlan's voice was enough to draw Cara's gaze. "You don't-" she choked a little, remembering the feel of Kahlan's dagger sliding into her gut, the accusations uttered from lips she'd kissed a thousand times. She had been glad to die for her crimes, but the look of betrayal in Kahlan's eyes was not one she had cherished taking to the grave. "I know that what I've done is unforgivable."

"What you've done?" Kahlan gasped, her other hand coming up to cup the side of Cara's face, keeping their eyes locked. "Cara, I killed you! If Dahlia hadn't been here to bring you back-"

"I deserved it."

Kahlan bit back the arguments forming on her tongue. Only one thing was important right now.

"I forgive you."

Hope flared to life in Cara's eyes, even as she struggled against it. Her lips tried to form words, but the sound died in her throat as Kahlan leaned forward to capture them with her own.

The kiss was firm and sweet, and tasted of absolution. When it finally ended, Kahlan laid her head on Cara's shoulder, prying Cara's fingers apart to lace them with her own. That Cara didn't protest said all Kahlan needed to know.

After a moment, Cara spoke. "What did Dahlia say to you?"

"She told me to take care of you," Kahlan said with a soft smile, ignoring the roll of Cara's eyes. "And I intend to."

_end._


End file.
